Your True Face
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Sora Kaze is a adventures boy. He meets Roxas Stifire and falls in love. But when he sees his love murder in front of him. He swore's of Roxas life to kill his murderer once in for all. But he has no idea who the murderer is ? but with the help of his family and friends , not to mention a special friend Riku. Sora can Revenge for his love Roxas.
1. lost myself

AK: Warning:

This story will/may include death,gore , maybe implied smut later in the story. all sorts of

nasty business. This is Dark Shit, not all lovely Dovey. I'm warning you here and now! Stop

if you don't like any of that stuff. Well here it is... Your True Face.

Everywhere you go, you see new inventions being made. From buildings to cars, telephones to Samsung Galaxy S3. New inventions come and go but one thing which never goes is love. No matter how it is , it still lives in people's heart.

Hello, I'm Sora. I have spiky brunette hair and ocean blue eyes. I live in twilight town. I have a older bro named Vanitas. He looks just like me expect, his hair is black and his eyes are yellow. He has a girlfriend named Xion. She's a good friend of mine. Then his best friend Ventus. He's also like my bro. We hang around a lot. Ventus also has a girl named Namine. She's so beautiful and shy too. She is a Awsum artist, I also want to draw like her. Then I met Ventus's younger bro Roxas. The same as Ven expect, their clothing. Immediately knew I was in love with him. We became good friends for the couple of days. Then the day I confessed to him, I was surprised he liked me back. Now that was covered, Here I am completely Naked on my bed being Fucked Up.

'' An! Roxas! H-Harder! Faster!''. Sora screamed at the top of his lungs.

'' Alright Babe''. Roxas said seductively. He quickened his pace as he continued thrusting deep into his brunette boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of Sora's tightness around his member.

'' Ahhh Fuck!''. Sora yelled out. The pleasure he was getting by his lover was just so fucking good. He moaned and mewled as Roxas continued.

'' S-Sora! Damn... you're so tight!''. Roxas groaned. '' Roxas! There! Again! Hit that spot again!''.

Roxas nodded and dived into the brunette.

'' Roxas! I-I'm going to cum!''. '' Sora, hold on , I'm almost there''. '' I can't''. Sora screamed. Sora let out a scream and spilled his seed over his stomach and Roxas's chest. Roxas soon did the same and spilled into Sora. Heavy and panting , Roxas cleaned themselves up and exit's the door.

'' Roxas where are going you going?''. Sora said.

'' Home, its late and your dad will be home soon''.

'' But I want to cuddle''. Sora pouted.

'' Haha , I know but I have to go''.

'' Fine''. Roxas opened the door.

'' Hey Roxas''. Roxas stopped and turned. '' yeah''.

'' I Love You ''. Sora said smiling. Roxas then kissed Sora and said '' Luv ya too''. Soon he left and Sora went to sleep.

A few hours later...

Sora groaned and Shot up. '' Ugh I can't sleep !''. '' I'll just buy some Redbull''. Soon he got dressed and left. Happily thinking about his lover, Sora was walking abck when he sees two guys in a alley. He hides behind a wall and watches.

'' Listen , if you come any close to him, you're dead''. The guy says.

'' And what if I don't!''. The other said. The guy pulled out a knife and stabbed the other in his stomach.

'' That's what happen''. The other falls on the ground dead. The guy leaves immediately . Sora walks slowly towards the dead guy and screams.

'' Nooo!''. The other is Roxas. Blood coming out of his stomach and lying there. Roxas is dead, Roxas is gone. Sora hugs Roxas close to him tight and screams.

'' No! Please bring him back! I-I'll doing anything!''. '' Please bring him back!''. Soaking in the heavy pouring rain. There two boys in a alley, one who lost his life and the other who can do nothing but cry for his love.


	2. How do you expect me to move on ?

Its been a month since Sora lost Roxas. He locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out. No matter how much his family and his friends tried he wouldn't. Sora was lying on the floor when there was a knock on his door.

'' Sora ''.

'' yeah ''.

'' C-Can I come in ? ''. Sora smiled. He knew Ven would come since Vanitas is busy with some problems. So he sent Ventus to check on him.

'' yeah you can ''. Ven opened the door. He was carrying a sandwich and some juice in his hands. He walked over to Sora. He sat down the plate and glass and tapped Sora.

'' Sora, come on you gotta eat ''. Sora didn't respond.

'' Sora I know you're still hurting inside, we all are. But you have to eat. Don't you think Roxas would want that ''. Sora sat up and looked at Ven. He buried his head in Ventus's chest and cried.

'' I-I'm S-Sorry , its just you look exactly like him ''. Ven wrapped his arms around Sora comforting him.

'' I know , but don't you remember ? You promised yourself you will find the murderer and Avenge Roxas ''. Sora nods his head.

'' Then you have to be strong, showing weak will not help you ''. Sora stopped crying and wiped his tears away with his hands. He looked at Ven and smiled.

'' T-Thanks Ven ''.

'' Any time ''. Ventus said smiling . They both stared at each other for a minute and Ven broke it off.

'' Uh... here , we need to get your energy back ''. Ven gave him then sandwich.

'' Thanks ''. Sora said and ate the sandwich. Ven got up.

'' well get ready cause we are going to meet my friend ''.

'' why ? ''. Sora asked.

'' cause he's going to help us In finding the Murderer ''.

'' Who ? ''.

'' Riku ''. Ven stared to walk away when Sora grabs his wrist Ven looked back confused.

'' Thanks again ''. Sora said. Ven smiled.

'' No Prob ''. and left. Sora finshed his juice and put the glass down.

What's this weird feeling I have , when ever I am around Ven ? Sora thought. Sora shook his head and got dressed.


	3. The One With The Brilliant Idea

Ventus and Sora arrived at an old abandoned building. They both walked up the stairs , which creaked making Sora scared and hang on Ven's arm. Ven opened the door and both of them entered. Looking around , they saw newspaper on the floor. Wanted or missing articles on the walls. In the far left corner , a desk scatted with paper , files and a laptop on the side. In the right side , a small t.v. Playing the news.

'' This place , is quite scary ''. Sora said coming closer to Ven.

'' I know , but he's a pro In solving cases like these ''.

'' He cloud have gotten a nicer place ''.

'' Why don't you get out , if you don't like it ''.

both Sora and Ventus saw a boy at the age of 18th , long grey hair with spikes at the end . He wore a black shirt , half sleeves with a jacket while opened. Baggy blue-ish jeans and black sneakers. He was very tall in Sora's point , about 6 inch . And blue eyes,

'' Hey Riku , my man ''. Ven said he and Riku did a cool hand shake.

'' Wats up bro ? ''. Riku replied.

'' This is my friend , Sora ''. Riku looked at Sora and nodded . Sora smiled and kept close to Ventus.

'' So I amused , this is the who's friend got murdered ''. Riku pointed to Sora .

'' You know , its rude to point and I have a name ''. Sora said. Riku put his hand down . '' Whatever ''.

he walked over to his desk.

'' I don't like this one bit ''. Sora whispered to Ven . Ven only shuddered and signed.

'' Okay , I need some information of your friend , to help me find the muderer ''.

'' What was his name ? ''.

'' Roxas Strfire ''. Ven answered for Sora , seeing Sora was shaking to answer.

'' His age ? ''.

'' 17th ''. Riku nodded as he wrote down the information.

'' His relationships ''. Both Ven and Sora froze.

'' I was his older brother and Sora was ''. Ven stopped as he looked at Sora. Sora gave a scared face , whether they should tell Riku about their relationship or not.

Riku looked at them an raised an eyebrow.

'' Look, I know it's personal , but if you want to find the muderer , you have to tell me everything ''.

Sora breathed out a long breath and spoke.

'' H-He was my B-Boyfriend ''.

Riku looked at them with eyes widened.

'' Your G-Gay ? ''.

Ven looked away while Sora blushed.

'' Oh I'm sorry , I didn't know you were ''.

'' Its okay ''.

Riku got up and cleared his throat.

'' Well , thanks for you two coming here . Its enough for me to the murderer ''.

'' And , whe will you fing him ? ''. Ven asked as Sora got curious too.

'' Soon , I hope ''. Ven nodded and pulled Sora out of the door.

'' Such a sweet boy , never know this thing can happen to him ''. Riku thought.

Ven and Sora were walking back.

'' Do you really think , he can help us ? ''. Sora asked.

'' Who ? ''. Ven replied.

'' That Riku guy ''.

'' Yeah , he's a pro. He solved many cases. He will help us okay ''. Sora smiled slightly . Ven looked down , thinking of a way for Sora to cheer up. He looked up to see a ice cream shop. He grinned widely.

'' Hey, wanna have some ice cream ''. Sora smiled and nodded. '' Hell yeah ''.

Ven ran into the shop, Sora followed when a hand pulled him in am dark alley. His back hit against the wall and a hand covered his mouth preventing him from screaming. Sora eyes gave a shocking face when he saw a knife in the person's hand . Sora then remembered.

( Flash Back ).

'' Listen , if you come closer to him , you're dead ''. The guy says.

'' And what if I don't '', The other said. The guy pulled out a knife and stabbed the other in his stomach.

'' That will happen ''. The other falls on the ground dead. The guy leaves immediately .

( Flash back over ).

Sora eyes still widened. The guy sees this and lets go of Sora's mouth.

'' It's was you , you killed him ! ''. Sora said angrily .

The guy smirks and holds his knife higher.

'' Nice to meet you beautiful ''.

'' Who are you ? ''. The guy moves into the moon light. He had spiky hair in every direction with the colour of red. Grren eyes so dangerous and tattos under his eyes . He was tall a Riku.

The guy held the knife higher. As he smirked.

'' Axel ! ''. Sora screamed.

'' Ah , you remember me ''.

'' How could you ? ''.

Axel's smirk left his face . Sora's eyes started to water and he looked down. Still heavily breathing and tries to control it.

'' H-How could Y-You ? ''. '' He was y-your best f-friend ''.

Axel listened as he played with his knife . Swirling it around and putting his thumb on the sharp edge.

'' He trusted you , he thought if anyone can help him , it would be you ''.

'' You Betrayed Him ! ''.

He was angry. He needed to say that . He wanted Axel to know how much Roxas trusted him and because of Axel , Sora lost Roxas forever.

Axel growled and pointed the tip of his knife on Sora's neck. Sora's head went up as the knife wa son his neck. His eyes still had the scared face but as the same time a demanding look.

'' Shut up brat ! ''. Sora went quite.

'' Nice speech you gave ''.

'' Why did you kill him ? ''.

Axel smirked . '' Cause he knew who I loved ''.

'' He knew I loved you ''. Sora went into a shock.

'' He knew I loved you for years. But he did what I feared. He stole you from me. So I decided to take revenge from him. Only way to make you mine , is by finshing him . And I won ''.

Axel laughed. Sora gased as Axel's lips got closer to Sora's. Sora moved his head.

'' Ventus ''. he cried in his thought. As his hope , Ventus came .

'' Hey you ''. Axel turned as did Sora.

'' Ventus ''. Sora cried happily.

'' I would appreciate it , if you let go of my friend ''.

Axel raised an eyebrow and pulled Sora closer to him.

This made Ven's anger rise. He ran forward and pushed Axel in the face . Axel fell down , a bit of blood dripping down his face. Axel got up to do the same with Ven , but Sora came in the way blocking with his arms spread out. He knew what he was doing , Ventus was his only hope. Ventus maybe Roxas's twin brother , but he was Sora's best friend. He was more.

Axel saw what happened and before he left. He said.

'' I'll be back ''.

Once he left. Sora turned to Ventus.

'' Thanks ''. Ven smiled . '' I should say the same to you ''.

Sora blushed and looked down smiling. Ven smiled and held out 2 sea salt ice cream

'' Want some ''. Sora smiled and gladly accepted.

'' You know me so well ''.

'' That I do ''.

Both walking back to their homes , enjoying their time , creaking jokes and liking the taste of the ice cream.


	4. Revenge is sweet !

Both Sora and Ventus rushed in Riku's abandoned building. They opened the door widerly making Riku jump from what he was doing and turn to them.

'' Well , hello you two ''.

'' We know who killed Roxas ! ''.

Both Sora and Ventus screamed.

'' Okay , who is it ? ''.

'' Its Axel ''.

Riku raised an eyebrow.

'' Who is Axel ? ''.

Sora looked down , not available to answer Riku's question. That's when Ventus stepped in.

'' He was Roxas's best friend. He also loved Sora. She he killed Roxas to claim Sora ''.

Riku faced stunned. '' Oh , is that true , Sora ? ''.

Sora nodded. '' I'm so sorry to hear that ''.

'' I-Its okay ''. Sora replied.

'' But how did you guys find out , that it was that Axel guy ? ''.

'' W-We were walking back , that's when I met Axel and he told me the truth ''. Sora said.

'' That's why we need your help. How can we capture Axel ? ''. Ventus said.

'' Umm … we could ''. Riku said , but was cut off by Sora.

'' No ''. Both Ventus and Riku looked at Sora shocked.

'' What ? ! , Sora we thought you wanted Axel captured for what he did to Roxas ''. Riku said.

'' I do , he took away the one most important person to me. The one who I wanted to spend my entire life with ''.

'' Axel will go to prison , but first I want the to show to everyone , his true face ''.

'' Sora , Axel will never show what you want ''. Ventus said.

'' He will , I'll make him ''.

Riku nodded. '' Al right , I just got a brilliant idea popped into my mind ''. Riku said while pointing a finger to his head.

'' What is it ? ''. Both Sora and Ventus said.

'' Here's what we're going to do ''. Three gathered together to here the plan.

_In Midst Forest … _

Sora walked straight head to the destination , he is supposed to arrive . With a sharp face and a steady grip on his shirt. He remembered his moments with Roxas.

_'' This all ends here. The search has finally come to an end. The day you and I waited for. The day you and I both be reunited. Its finally finishing , Roxas ''. _

Sora stopped when he heard the bushes move a little. Sora checked for any studding movenment. When a figure came in front , clapping his hands and smiling.

'' Well , well ,well . Look who made it ''.

Axel came out of the shadows and in front of Sora.

'' I thought you weren't gonna make it ''.

'' Cut the bullshit Axel . We're not here to chat ''.

Axel Sinkers. '' my my , somebodies a little fitesy ''.

'' Enough is enough , lets get this over with ''.

Axel cross his arms over his chest.

'' Hmph … you wanna end it already ? ''.

'' Yes , I want the all world to see Your True Face ! ''.

Axel laughs still smiling. '' And how are you gonna do that , Huh ? . you got no proof ''.

Sora smirks. '' You'll be surprised , what I can do ''.

'' What ? ''. Both turn their heads to see Riku coming infront of Axel , next to Sora holding a video camera.

'' You son of a bitch ! ''. Axel growled.

'' You really thought , you could get away ? ''. Vanitas said.

Just then , behind Sora and Riku comes Vanitas and Xion.

'' Roxas was our good friend , and we thought you were too. But guess we were mistaken ''. Xion says.

'' Oh for the love of … Roxas knew I loved Sora and he still claimed him. I only took what was rightful mine ''. Axel replied.

'' But if you just told Sora , how you feel for him. Then Sora might gave you a chance. But you just couldn't let Roxas be happy . Could you ? ''. Ventus said.

Next to Vanitas and Xion , came Ventus and Namine`.

Namine` smirks. '' Now enjoy your time in prison for 40 years ''.

Two police officers came and took Axel away. The gang all cheered and hugged for giving the punishment to Axel which he deserved and justify Roxas.


	5. Thank You Roxas

After the day of solving the mystery , the gang all headed to the beach. Sora sat there on the ground , next to his beloved Roxas's grave.

'' Hey Roxy,

Guess what ? We finally did it. Axel is in prison for 40 years . For the crimes he did , not just you but others too. He won't be disturbing anyone for a while. Things have been going great for Vanitas and Xion. They both decided to move Miami . I really hope , they visit us for the vacations. And Ventus and Namine` , you won't believe they're engaged ! You always wanted that. I hope they have a good future but the most important thing I wanted to tell you is that … ''.

Sora holds his hand down to his stomach . He takes a deep breath.

'' You're going to be a … Father ! ''.

Sora laughs a little.

'' I know , you think its impossible , yeah me too. But when I went to the doctors , they said I've have '' LEVONORGESTREL''. Its a rare diease , which only a few can have. I guess I'm one of those lucky people. Ventus , Vanitas , Namine` and Xion are ready to support me of taking care for our baby. Also Riku. Oh I forgot to tell you who Riku is. He was the one who helped me and Ventus in capturing Axel. He's more to me then just a friend. But we decided to take things slow. That's why I came here today. To ask you if its alright ? ''.

Just then a gust of wind flew by , Sora froze , feeling like Roxas is there next to him. He heard Roxas say.

_'' I'll be here to protect the both of you ''. _

Smiling , Sora once again brought his hand to his stomach , head down , eyes closed. Slient.

'' Thank You … Roxas ''.


End file.
